1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a foldable, collapsible model doll house, capable of being easily constructed or taken apart. The design is unique in that it involves only three foldable sections to form the main house structure. It is extremely portable and can be conveniently stored to save space.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various types of doll houses have been developed to provide recreation and education to children and adults.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,845,254 to Fancher shows a collapsible playhouse made of a box-like frame which is held upright by a base and divided into compartments by a cross-shaped member, and cell members representing the various rooms in the house.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,867,374 to Myers teaches a toy house comprising numerous sections, some of which are folded and constructed to form the house.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,906,659; 4,018,001; and 4,094,090 describe various forms of a collapsible doll house, however, these doll houses are collapsible in the sense that each piece is not permanently secured to each other and can be completely disassembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,301 to Dodge teaches an educational construction set made of a fabric or plastic sheet, whereby all the pieces of the set assemble as separate pieces to form a house.
"Hobby Builders Supply" catalog, December, 1992 issue, displays a variety of doll house kits to be assembled piece by piece, however, these houses do not have foldable sections that are attached in a collapsible manner.
While the above cited prior art shows devices that are constructed to form a play house, none of these patents describe a foldable, collapsible doll house having three main foldable sections as with the structure of the present invention.